


Impulsos

by ratzowski



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratzowski/pseuds/ratzowski





	Impulsos

El tren estaba lleno y todo el mundo parecía extremadamente feliz. Bueno, es comprensible, se dirigían hacia Hogwarts después de todo, ¿no?

Feuilly se abría paso por los pasillos intentando encontrar a alguno de sus amigos. Había sido de los últimos en subir al tren y ahora todos los vagones estaban llenos. Fue recorriendo los pasillos hasta que finalmente, por la ventanilla de un compartimento, vio varios rostros más que conocidos.

Abrió la puerta y entró al mismo tiempo que una rana de chocolate saltaba sobre su cara

 

-¡¡Ah!!- dejó escapar un chillido mientras intentaba quitarse la golosina encantada de la cara y oyó perfectamente una sonora carcajada burlona que le sonaba más de lo que le gustaría al otro lado del compartimento- ¡Bahorel!

 

-¡Eh! A mí no me mires, ya sabes que estos bichos se mueven por voluntad propia… -dijo Bahorel con una sonrisa en la cara

 

-Ya, pues al menos intenta evitar que salten a la cara de la gente. Además sabes que estas cosas me dan repelús, quiero decir, os los coméis sabiendo que un momento antes se estaban moviendo y… ewgh- Feuilly puso una expresión de asco que no hizo más que divertir a su amigo

 

-Venga, Feuilly supéralo- se oyó otra voz, esta vez era Jehan el que había intervenido- es solo una chocolatina, pareces un muggle que no haya visto una antes.- éste también tenía una expresión feliz en el rostro-

 

-Sí, como digáis…- Feuilly suspiró resignado y echó un vistazo al compartimento. Bahorel estaba recostado a sus anchas al otro extremo la estancia, como si estuviera en el sofá de su casa. Jehan estaba en frente con su maceta de… bueno, a saber qué clase de planta estaría cuidando esta vez. La época en la que le dio por las mandrágoras fue horrible, los gritos, insoportables. El caso es que estaba sentado, sujetando cuidadosamente dicha maceta. Seguidamente, al lado de Jehan, estaba Éponine, jugaba con una gameboy advance como si la cosa no fuera con ella, indiferente a la situación. No había nadie más.

 

Feuilly apartó la pierna de Bahorel de un manotazo y se sentó enfrente de Éponine

-Hey, Éponine- ésta levanto la vista y le saludó con un gesto de cabeza y una sonrisa- ¿cómo te ha ido el verano?-

 

Éponine volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pequeña pantalla mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido -¿Cómo crees que me puede ir en casa de mis padres? En serio, en cuanto acabe los estudios el año que viene y consiga un trabajo, cojo a Gav y nos largamos-

 

Feuilly suspiró mientras Jehan observaba a Éponine jugar con aquella pequeña máquina tan curiosa.

 

-Por cierto, tu hermano entra este año a la escuela, ¿cierto?- preguntó Bahorel acomodándose

en el sofá, quitándole aún más espacio a Feuilly que simplemente le ignoró, resignado-

 

-Sí, si vieras su cara cuando llegó la carta- Éponine sonrío ampliamente- Estaba muy nervioso, sobre todo por la selección. Apuesto a que el sombrero le colocará en Slytherin.

 

-¿Slytherin? ¿De qué hablas? Ese pequeñajo es un Gryffindor de pies a cabeza- respondió Bahorel.

 

-Ya, ¿crees que le conoces mejor que yo? Te digo que es Slytherin, si algo le sobra es astucia y bueno, siempre se sale con la suya –contestó la otra con una sonrisa ladeada

 

-Wow, te veo muy convencida, ¿quieres apostar? Porque estoy seguro que dentro tiene un espíritu de león, roaaar – dijo Bahorel, intentando imitar a dicho animal, echándole la dicha “mirada del tigre” a Feuilly, que solo pudo arquear una ceja y sonreír. A esto, todos los presentes rieron.- En fin, ¿Qué me dices? Apuesto cinco galeones a que el sombrero le pone en Gry- le tendió la mano a Éponine-

 

-Está bien –Éponine estrechó la mano del otro con firmeza y volvió a su juego en la gameboy-

 

Pasaron la mayor parte del viaje hablando de quidditch, de chorradas e intentando decidir un nombre para la planta de Jehan. Al final se quedaron con Tony porque por qué no.

Cuando quedaban unos quince minutos para llegar apareció por la puerta del compartimento Combeferre.

 

-¡Hombreeee, pero si es Ferre el prefecto!- exclamó Bahorel- Veo que aún conservas el puesto después de lo que pasó el año pasado en la biblioteca…–dijo señalando la insignia con una “P” enganchada en el uniforme de Combeferre- bueno, ya sabes, después de todo fue sin querer.

 

Ferre rodó los ojos-Bahorel, deja el cachondeo a parte, este año no te paso ni una- dijo mientras le hizo un gesto con la mano a Feuilly para que se hiciera a un lado, dejándolo prácticamente sentado sobre Bahorel, que se removió en su sitio. Feuilly supuso que no sería nada, ya que el contacto físico no había sido nunca ningún problema entre ellos.

 

-Menos mal que has venido Ferre, demasiado  tiempo escuchando a este Gryffindor pavoneándose de lo bien que lo va a hacer su casa en el campo de quidditch este año –soltó Feuilly dándole un codazo a Bahorel. Aún así, ninguno de Les Amis (así se hacía llamar el grupo de amigos al que pertenecían los presentes en el compartimento) tenía ningún tipo de prejuicio ni problema con ninguna casa, creían en la igualdad entre ellas y luchaban por echar abajo los estereotipos que correspondían a cada una éstas.

 

-Ya, pues más vale que te acostumbres a ver el escudo de Gryffindor, chaval, porque este año pienso hacer las pruebas para golpeador del equipo de quidditch, vamos a ganar la copa y el gran comedor estará cubierto de dorado y escarlata- dijo Bahorel con una sonrisa burlona, dirigiéndose a Feuilly.

 

-Ya te gustaría, idiota- respondió con el mismo tono el otro acercándose a su amigo y apartando la cara de Bahorel con una mano, cuando solo les separaban centímetros, como si le estuviera dando una bofetada.

 

-Venga, chicos, dejad el flirteo para luego, ya hemos llegado- intervino Éponine levantándose y colocándose la capa- Además- se giró para mirarles a la cara-Que sepáis que Slytherin os pateará el culo a todos este año- dijo mientras salía del compartimento y se unía a la corriente de alumnos que había en el pasillo esperando a bajar del tren.

 

 

 

 

La primera cena del curso era una de las pocas en las que no podían estar todos Les Amis juntos, ya que debían sentarse con sus respectivas casas (Enjolras odiaba este hecho, ya había hecho varías protestas al respecto)  así que Feuilly se sentó junto a Joly y Combeferre en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Desde ahí podía ver a Grantaire, Bossuet, Marius y Courfeyrac en la mesa de Hufflepuff y si se levantaba veía a Bahorel y Jehan en la de Gryffindor. No se molestó en intentar buscar a Enjolras, Cosette y Éponine entre la multitud de Slytherins al otro lado de la gran habitación.

 

El sombrero dio su discurso como de costumbre y se dio paso a la selección. Cuando la profesora Mc Gonagall pronunció el nombre de Gavroche y seguidamente un “¡Slytherin!” retumbó en la sala, Feuilly alzó la cabeza para poder ver a una  Éponine más que satisfecha lanzándole una mirada triunfante a Bahorel que parecía un poco decepcionado.

 

Después de la cena se reunieron todos en la sala común de Hufflepuff, como cada año para poder hablar un poco después de todo el verano (a pesar de que hacían alguna que otra salida y la mayoría se veía a lo largo de estos meses). Todo el resto de alumnos de las casas estaba acostumbrado a recibir al gran grupo de amigos de vez en cuando así que no hubo ningún problema, excepto un par de Hufflepuffs que por lo visto querían dormir y el ruido que estaban haciendo se lo impedía. Así que después de haber dicho unas cuantas tonterías, comido algunas golosinas y haber contemplado un par de discusiones entre Enjolras y Grantaire todo el mundo empezó a irse.

 

Feuilly, Bahorel y Grantaire se quedaron un poco más hablando de la separación de uno de sus grupos de Wizard Rock favoritos hasta que se hizo casi media noche y Feuilly y Bahorel decidieron marchase ya si no querían que Filch les castigara el primer día de curso.

 

Se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, ya que ambos tenían que subir a sus respectivas torres.

 

-Entonces qué, ¿has podido soportar sin verme durante estos  días?”-comenzó Bahorel con una media sonrisa mientras caminaban

 

-Más quisieras -puso los ojos en blanco- he estado demasiado ocupado trabajando como para pensar en tu estúpida cara. Además, la última vez que nos vimos fue hace poco más de un mes, en aquel campamento al que fuimos con Joly y Bossuet, ¿recuerdas, idiota?- respondió Feuilly

 

-Oh, sí… fue muy romántico, una cita doble perfecta- dijo Bahorel sonriendo a su compañero

 

-Ya, ya te hubiera gustado tener una cita conmigo, ¿crees que por tener una cara bonita vas a sacar citas de debajo de las piedras? –Feuilly vio como Bahorel levantaba una ceja, mirándole, y se corrigió- Quiero decir, n-no es que piense que tienes una cara bonita, no quería decir eso… Bueno,  yo me voy por aquí –tartamudeó Feuilly mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Ravenclaw.- “Pero qué coño me acaba de pasar”- se dijo mientras subía y dejaba a Bahorel atrás, confuso y una sensación extraña en el estómago.

 

\------

 

Después de esa noche comenzó a pasar lentamente el trimestre. Como cualquier otro año en Hogwarts, las cosas estaban tranquilas. Feuilly solía estar en la biblioteca o en la sala común. A veces daba paseos con algunos de sus amigos por el lago y a veces sus sesiones de estudio eran interrumpidas por Bahorel (que no le molestaba en absoluto, aun que intentaba aparentar lo contrario). Bahorel llevaba semanas entrenando para sus pruebas de golpeador. Grantaire, que era uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff, solía ir con él al campo de quidditch a practicar. Enjolras seguía realizando encuentros y discursos en contra de diversos motivos en el mundo mágico y bueno, Grantaire seguía dibujándole siempre que tenía ocasión y haciéndole de rabiar hasta conseguir que se pusiera rojo.

Courfeyrac a los cinco días de comenzar el curso ya estaba en la oficina de la profesora Mc Gonagall por utilizar un hechizo de ampliación de voz para decirle a Combeferre, que estaba en la otra punta del pasillo del 3er piso, que esos vaqueros le hacían un culo muy bonito. Por lo visto, aumentó demasiado la ampliación del hechizo y se cargó un par de cristales de las ventanas.  Luego Ferre le dio una colleja y tuvo con él una charla sobre “controlar impulsos”.

Marius y Cosette estaban más pesados que nunca, parecían pegados con SuperGlue. Éponine pasaba mucho tiempo con Jehan, yendo de un lado para otro del castillo y haciendo visitas a Bossuet, Joly, Ferre y Feuilly que solían estar en la biblioteca.

Gavroche, el hermano de Éponine, a veces pasaba un rato con algunos miembros del grupo, pero parecía que ya había hecho un pequeño grupo de amigos con sus mismas ideas y ganas de meterse en líos. Por lo visto Filch ya los tenía fichados, y traían al pobre conserje de cabeza, porque siempre se escabullían en el último momento.

 

 

Llegaron a mediados de octubre, concretamente al día de las pruebas de quidditch de Bahorel.

Feuilly se levantó de la cama, y comenzó a vestirse. Había prometido a Bahorel que le acompañaría a las pruebas y le estaría viendo desde la grada. Con el pensamiento de ver y acompañar a Bahorel, se preparó rápido con una sonrisa en la cara, salió de la sala común mientras se colocaba su gorro azul y plateado y se dirigía al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

 

Poco antes de llegar a la entrada del comedor, coincidió con Grantaire, que tenía restos de pintura por la cara y manos, algunas pequeñas manchas en su jersey. Parecía cansado, pero le saludó con una sonrisa.

 

-Hey R, ¿has pasado buena noche?- dijo Feuilly mientras echaba una ojeada a su amigo. La verdad es que las marcas negras bajo los ojos de Grantaire eran habituales.

 

-Sí… bueno… si lo dices por el “modo zombi” en el que me encuentro… no es nada, solo que a eso de las cinco me he desvelado y bueno…

 

-Y por lo visto, las musas han tocado a tu puerta, ¿no? – acabó Feuilly mientras frotaba un poco de pintura roja de la mejilla de Grantaire- Joder, R, no tienes remedio… podías haberte lavado la cara al menos, que los hechizos de limpieza personal los dimos en primero…

 

-Vaya, creía que las manchas de pintura me daban un aire más “interesante”- el moreno puso énfasis en esta última palabra mientras apartaba la mano del otro de su cara- mira, cuando llevas tres horas pintando y te mueres de hambre en lo último que piensas es en lavarte la cara así que venga, vamos a desayunar – dicho esto Grantaire dio un paso adelante, cogiendo a Feuilly de la manga y entrando al comedor

 

El ambiente estaba calmado, era temprano y sábado, por lo que no había tanta gente como un día lectivo.

Feuilly y Grantaire vieron a Ferre, Enjolras, Cosette, Marius y Bahorel que ya estaban sentados en una de las mesas centrales, comiendo su desayuno. Se acercaron a ellos.

 

Bahorel saludo a Feuilly con una sonrisa y con la boca llena de… ¿gachas de avena?- Benoffguíag-

 

Feuilly arqueó una ceja, sentándose enfrente de él- Ya podrías aprender a comer, cacho cerdo.-

 

-Y tú podrías lavarte la cara por las mañanas, ¿sabes? ¿Se puede saber que has estado haciendo a estas horas?- dijo Enjolras, lanzándole una mirada acusadora a Grantaire, que se servía unos pedazos de bacon, justo al lado de Feuilly

 

Grantaire miró hacia el rubio, sobresaltado, casi tira la bandeja de bacon al suelo- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Pues, pintar, ya sabes… cuando la inspiración llama, heh… -Grantaire soltó un suspiro imperceptible y recobró la compostura- Pero en serio, ¿a nadie le parezco más interesante así? Vamos, no mintáis.

 

-Hay cosas más interesantes que haces que aparecer cubierto de pintura- respondió Enjolras en voz baja, bajando la vista a su plato.

 

-¿C-cómo?- Grantaire se removió nervioso en su sitio mientras miraba fijamente al otro

 

-Hm…yo…no…-comenzó a balbucear Enjolras cuando otra voz mucho más animada y burlona intervino de repente.

 

-¡No te cortes Enjy! Y R, no me pongas esa cara, le pareces interesante siempre- Courfeyrac se sentó al lado de Grantaire mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda y le guiñaba un ojo.- Me encanta como tienes el pelo esta mañana- dijo dirigiéndose a Combeferre y lanzándole un beso mientras Enjolras y Grantaire miraban hacia otro lado pretendiendo no haber escuchado nada.

 

Combeferre simplemente rodó los ojos, sonriendo y le echó un vistazo a su reloj

-Eeeeeh, Bahorel, ya son casi las nueve, ¿no eran hoy tus pruebas como golpeador?- preguntó, levantando la vista hacia su amigo.

 

Bahorel abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de un salto, bajo la mirada del resto de los presentes.

 

-Oh dios, tengo que irme ya-

 

-Yo iré contigo si quieres, me gustaría ver qué nivel habrá en los equipos rivales este año, he de decir que el de Hufflepuff está que se sale- dijo Courfeyrac con una sonrisa ladeada mientras se levantaba-

 

-¡No!- exclamó Bahorel- Quiero decir…- dirigió la mirada hacia Feuilly- ya me iba a acompañar Feuilly, ¿no? Digo, ¿no tenías que hacer la redacción de historia de la magia que tenemos para el lunes? No te dará tiempo…- Bahorel titubeó intentando encontrar alguna excusa ahora que había rechazado el ofrecimiento de su amigo. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho tan repentinamente? Es decir, le gustaba pasar tiempo a solas con Feuilly, pero esto era extraño.

 

Courfeyrac arqueó una ceja alternando la mirada entre el moreno y el pelirrojo. Si hubieran estado dentro de una serie de dibujos animados, se hubiera podido ver una bombilla encendida sobre la cabeza del Hufflepuff, que creía comprender lo que estaba pasando ahí.

 

-Ooooh… sí, claro, la redacción. Será mejor para mi si la empiezo ya –dijo Courfeyrac mientras sonreía- Ferre me ayudará, ¿a que sí, cielo?

 

-Lo que tú digas- contestó el de gafas con una expresión monótona sin apartar la vista del diario “El Profeta” que leía.

 

-Bueno, vámonos ya o llegarás tarde- Feuilly se levantó y cogió a Bahorel de la manga mientras le arrastraba fuera del comedor. Los gritos de “ánimo” de sus amigos se quedaban atrás mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían a la puerta del castillo.

 

Hacía un día nublado, no se veía el sol, pero no hacía demasiado frío a pesar de la época en la que estaban. Bahorel saco unas onzas de chocolate de su bolsillo, las abrió y comenzó a mordisquearlas.

 

-¿Es que no te cansas de comer o qué?- cuestionó Feuilly.

 

-Me relaja-.

 

-Te relaja- Feuilly le miró con una expresión de lo que diríamos “qué me estás contando”.

 

-Sí, tío, mira, estoy temblando- Bahorel levantó su mano que no paraba de temblar, y le dio un par de bocados más al chocolate.

 

-Já, tú siempre ahí de macho man y resulta que en estas memeces eres el primero que se pone a temblar.- Feuilly dejó escapar una risilla, pero al ver la expresión preocupada de Bahorel le miró a los ojos con una mirada más acogedora.-Eh, escucha –cogió la mano del otro, que seguía temblando- Has estado entrenando todo el verano, estás más que preparado, lo harás genial-.

 

Bahorel se detuvo y observó un momento a su amigo, conteniendo las ganas de abrazarle allí mismo. Simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y siguió caminando hasta que los dos llegaron al campo de quidditch.

 

-Estate tranquilo, estaré justo en la grada- Por fin sus manos se separaron y... espera ¿habían idos cogidos de la mano todo el camino? Ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta pero ambos echaron en falta el calor del otro al separarse. Cada uno se dirigió hacia una puerta diferente para ocupar su lugar en el campo.-Eh, Bahorel, una cosa- éste se giró- procura que esas bludgers no te destrocen la cara, la aprecio bastante-.

 

-Por supuesto que la aprecias-Éste le dirigió una última sonrisa a Feuilly y se dispuso a entrar en el campo mientras comía el último pedazo de chocolate-

 

 

Feuilly fue a esperar a Bahorel fuera en cuanto acabaron las pruebas. Había habido varios aspirantes a la posición de golpeador, pero no muchos, ya que este puesto requiere una buena forma física.

En su opinión Bahorel había estado genial, su equilibrio en la escoba era perfecto, apenas se tambaleaba al golpear la bludger y Feuilly se sorprendió al ver como Bahorel mandaba las pelotas exactamente donde el capitán del equipo le indicaba, con una potencia asombrosa.

Cuando todos acabaron, fueron al vestuario, donde el capitán daría el puesto al aspirante que más lo mereciera, así que Feuilly decidió aguardar fuera del campo.

 

Llevaba ahí unos cinco minutos cuando vio salir a Bahorel corriendo del campo dirigiéndose hacia él. Feuilly fue a preguntar  “¿cómo ha ido?” cuándo antes de que pudiera escupir una sola palabra, ya tenía a Bahorel encima.

 

 -¡¡Aah!!-

 

-¡Feuilly lo he conseguido! ¡Me han cogido! ¡Toma ya, soy el mejor!-

 

Feuilly intentó mantener el equilibrio pero Bahorel se había lanzado con tanto impulso sobre él que no pudo evitar que cayeran al suelo cubierto por una húmeda capa de césped y rodaran unos cuantos metros por él, acabando con Feuilly encima de Bahorel.

 

-No te lo creas tanto, tampoco has estado tan bien, y relájate, solo has entrado en el equipo, no ganado la mundial de quidditch-

 

Bahorel aprovechó que Feuilly estaba hablando para darse impulso y colocarse justo encima del pelirrojo.

 

-Primero, me he currado mucho esto así que no quiero relajarme. Segundo, sí que he estado tan bien, y lo sabes- puntualizó Bahorel con una sonrisa en la cara.

 

Feuilly simplemente sonrió. Desde ahí podía oler el sudor de la ropa de Bahorel, debido a su reciente esfuerzo físico en el campo y el olor a chocolate de su aliento. Se percató de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros y notó como la sangre le subía a las mejillas. ¿Por qué coño reaccionaba así su cuerpo? Vamos, es Bahorel… o quizás… es porque ES Bahorel. Feuilly decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente en cuanto se vio indagando en ellos.

Por lo visto Bahorel también se dio cuenta de la corta distancia que les separaba, así que se levantó de un respingo y le tendió una mano a Feuilly que aceptó y también se incorporó.

 

-Vamos a decirle a estos que más les vale venir a verme a mis próximos partidos, porque este año estoy que lo parto.- dijo Bahorel, y así iniciaron un silencioso ascenso de vuelta al castillo. Feuilly no pudo quitarse ese olor de la cabeza hasta varios días después.

 


End file.
